Perfect enemy
by Blacky Kitty
Summary: Soy horrible. La peor persona del mundo. Ha logrado hacerme hacer lo que él quiere, y lo que él quiere discrepa mucho de lo que yo quiero. Yo no quiero ser un monstruo, no quiero ser esta abominación en la que me han convertido, no quiero seguir siendo un traidor. No puedo, no quiero, no debo… Song-fic. Yaoi.


**Disclaimer:** Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Takao Aoki.

 **Advertencia:** Lea bajo su propio riesgo.

 **Aclaraciones:** Lo que está en _kursiva_ son "otros pensamientos", en el texto lo entenderán.

_._._._

 **Perfect Enemy**

Soy horrible. La peor persona del mundo. Soy lo que nadie quiere ser y seré lo que siempre me dijeron que era. No puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Lo que él siempre me dijo, lo que yo nunca quise aceptar; y ahora lo ha logrado. Ha logrado hacerme hacer lo que él quiere, y lo que él quiere discrepa mucho de lo que yo quiero. Yo no quiero ser un monstruo, no quiero ser esta abominación en la que me han convertido, no quiero seguir siendo un traidor. No puedo, no quiero, no debo… _Lo eres, lo haces…_ ¡No! _Ahora lo quieres, ahora debes…_ ¡Sal de mi cabeza!

Abría de repente los ojos, solo era otra pesadilla más de las que tengo todas las noches. Son esos horribles pensamientos que me atacan cada noche, porque en las noches es el único momento que la máquina se apaga, el único instante en que puedo volver a ser yo aunque sea por unas horas. Siento que vivo en una prisión, donde yo hago lo que no deseo y donde mis deseos no son órdenes para mi cuerpo y mi mente. No deseo que mi cerebro se vuelva a apagar para que él tome el control sobre mí. Estoy cansado de vivir una vida que no vivo, de hacer lo que no deseo. No soporto más esta voz en mi cabeza que me habla cada noche cuando intento retomar el control de mi cuerpo.

Me volteé en la cama y contemplé a mi lado a la única persona por la que daría la vida. Duerme plácidamente, sus facciones están relajadas, o al menos eso es lo que pasa cuando duerme únicamente conmigo porque en otros lugares sus instintos no lo dejan dormir calmadamente. Kai Hiwatari es la única persona a la que realmente amo, pero yo le hago más daño que cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Él me dio una vida, me dio un techo y me dio su corazón.

Me siento lentamente en la cama y observo el reloj de la mesa de luz de quien yace a mi lado, son las 4 a.m., por eso es que mi cuerpo está llevando a cabo mis deseos y no escucho más la voz que durante el día me atormenta. Lo vi girarse en la cama, buscando más comodidad y una lágrima revoltosa rodó por mi mejilla. No soporto más esta situación, entre hacerle el mal que le estoy haciendo prefiero morir. Me levanto de la cama y me visto rápida y silenciosamente, sólo para salir de la habitación y después salir del departamento, pequeño pero lujoso, en el que vivimos los dos. El frío ruso es el más crudo que yo haya vivido, y eso que siempre he vivido aquí.

Why should I welcome  
Your domination  
Why should I listen  
To explanations

En un año será el torneo de beyblade, en un año Boris Valkov volverá a intentar su mayor proyecto que es obtener el control de la compañía de Voltaire Hiwatari. Debido a que, unos meses antes, cuando recibió una negativa del japonés, el ruso sacó de su manga su mayor as: información. Amenazó al viejo Hiwatari con decir todo lo que sabe, con explicar exactamente los horrorosos experimentos que realizaba en la abadía, las atrocidades que cometió en el tiempo en que fue abad, lo monstruoso que ocurrió en mi persona… Al hombre no le quedó de otra que oponer resistencia, confiando y sobornando a los medios de comunicación para que ellos jamás publicaran ninguna de esas historias escabrosas que Valkov les pudiera contar. Debió haber sido mucho dinero para aplacar la codicia y morbosidad de los periodistas.

Finalmente, y notando que sólo una gran victoria en el campeonato de beyblade sería la amenaza perfecta, Boris volvió a retomar el reto de soborno. Si Boris lograba formar un equipo y ganar en el torneo, la prensa escucharía todo lo que él tiene para decir; al decirle eso Voltaire tomó cartas en el asunto y comenzó el entrenamiento de su nieto, el único blader lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a cualquier adversario que Boris buscara. Quizá se pregunten… ¿Cómo es que tú entras en este asunto? Simple.

Desde antes de los hechos narrados con anterioridad, Kai Hiwatari y yo, Yuriy Ivanov habíamos decidido confirmar nuestra relación y no escondernos más. Él y yo éramos el uno para el otro, éramos el mundo de uno y de otro, decidimos inclusive alquilar un departamento aprovechando la mayoría de edad (en Rusia) de Kai, por ello es que decidimos vivir juntos en ese país. Pasábamos hermosos momentos, viajamos por maravillosos lugares. Yo vivía feliz, tenía todo lo que jamás tuve, tenía todo lo que hubiera podido desear. Era perfecto, al fin todo era perfecto… hasta esa noche horrorosa en que mis pesadillas regresaron.

Me llegó un mensaje de Kai que decía que saliera afuera, porque no podía entrar solo unos paquetes que había traído. Supuse que había pasado por algunas tiendas antes de regresar del trabajo. Si bien era raro que Kai fuera a algún lado después del trabajo, pero no le pregunté nada, suponiendo que estaba apurado, pues sé que él se molesta cuando hago lo que él llama "preguntas estúpidas". Sin embargo, cuando bajé no lo encontré, no era Kai quien me esperaba, sino Boris Valkov.

You don't turn me off  
I will never fail  
Things I loved before,  
Are not for sale

Lo arruinó todo. Lo perfecto lo hizo imperfecto. Mi sueño lo volvió mi pesadilla. Mi vida la volvió un infierno, mi infierno personal. Ahora yo no era quien estaba en mi cuerpo, ahora yo no era quien hablaba con mi verdadero amor, ahora yo era su enemigo perfecto. Boris la pensó muy bien, era inteligente y sabía cómo hacer las cosas, pero lo que le falta a ese hombre son sentimientos. Es un sínico, un egoísta, no le importa la vida de quién tenga que arruinar para lograr sus cometidos. No le importa absolutamente nada.

Mi vida está arruinada. Soy una marioneta, soy de nuevo cyber-Tala, de nuevo soy un monstruo. Soy un monstruo implantado en la casa del nieto de Volterire, cuyo fin es recopilar información para que el equipo de Boris pueda ganar en el torneo. Soy una máquina, Boris me está utilizando nuevamente y ahora de la peor manera posible, de nuevo no soy yo quien actúa. Estoy actuando como un parásito de quien me ha dado las mayores felicidades de mi corta existencia. Por eso he decidido no seguir haciendo eso. Intenté de muchas formas evitarlo…

Intenté hacer muchas cosas para que mi mente no sea controlada nunca más, pero no lo logré. No logré hacer que todos mis demonios se fueran, no logré tampoco darle una explicación sobre mi extraño comportamiento. No… _No, no lo hagas, no podrás hacerlo…_ Lo haré. Kai no merece que lo esté traicionando de esta manera.

No longer waiting  
Remove illusions  
No more complaining  
Forget confusion

Me paré sobre el puente, me paré allí y miré hacia abajo. Los autos pasaban demasiado rápido por la autopista. Tragué saliva e inspiré pesadamente. Iba a hacerlo, iba a terminar con todo esto. Por fin todo iba a acabar… por fin iba a haber silencio en mi cabeza, por fin mi mundo se volvería perfecto de nuevo. Lo único que me faltaría sería él, él… no me extrañará, lo superará. No puedo pensar en que le haré daño haciendo esto. Yo debo pensar en él, pensar en su bienestar, ser egoísta por un tiempo y decidir por los dos.

Subí un pie a la baranda, pero me di cuenta de que me impresionaría mirar directamente hacia abajo. Si me asustaba tan fácilmente no iba a poder lograr mi cometido, debía obtener valor. Por esa sola razón me volteé y me senté sobre la barandilla, de espaldas a la caída. Miré al frente, no había nadie a mí alrededor, nadie caminaba por esos lugares a las 4:30 a.m. Inspiré y suspiré por última vez y una nueva lágrima se escapó de mis ojos, más lágrimas brotaron rápidamente. Realmente me dolía demasiado hacer algo así, muchos amigos estarán tristes y sentirán mi pérdida. _No lo hagas, no puedes…_ Escuchar esa voz me motivó.

Volví a tomar coraje, lo que estaba haciendo era probablemente una locura pero era la única forma. Solo un abismo me separa de la felicidad. Sólo eso y por fin sería todo lo que yo deseaba, con ello ya no le haré más daño a nadie, ya no causaré la catástrofe que causaré en el futuro. No más excusas, no más miedos, no puedo detenerme a pensar en lo que estoy a punto de hacer, debo hacerlo.

Me hice hacia atrás y sentí la caída, el aire chocó contra mi espalda, oponiendo muy poca resistencia al peso de mi cuerpo; una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, una pequeña sonrisa que fue lo único que me mantuvo motivado a seguir hacia adelante, aunque la ley de gravedad me obligaba a seguir adelante. No había más vuelta atrás, lo que había hecho estaba hecho. Pero entonces sentí algo que me sujetó del tobillo, algo que me impidió la caída. Elevé la cabeza y lo vi. Kai me estaba sujetando del tobillo, evitando que cayera; impidiendo que todo fuera perfecto.

Vi la desesperación en sus ojos, vi la tristeza que trasmitía y no pude evitar sentirme mal por él. Ya no me abrazaría, ya no sentiríamos el amor que nos teníamos el uno al otro. Entiendo lo horrible que debe ser la soledad, esa soledad que él tiene ahora y que yo obtuve después de mucho tiempo de buscarla y que ahora la he perdido. Pero no puedo seguir soportando ver como lo estoy traicionando, como lo estoy perdiendo con cada información que le proporciono a Boris, con cada palabra irreal que salen de mi boca mientras la computadora de ese bastardo habla por mí. No soportaré seguir viviendo en medio de esta farsa, en medio de esto que no es mi vida.

—Te amo… no lo hagas… —esas fueron sus palabras, que las escuché claramente. Pero las ignoré. Yo también lo amo y por eso debo hacer eso. Espero que sepas perdonarme y que nos veamos en la otra vida, porque te estaré esperando. Estaré soportando la misma soledad que tú y estaré sufriendo la misma tristeza que tú, Kai. Pero espero que sepas entender, aunque no espero que aceptes tan fácilmente eso.

Pateé su mano y éste me soltó. Caí al abismo y vi como mi amado bicolor lloraba mientras me veía caer hacia mi muerte segura. Quizá un auto pasó y quizá me atropelló o me arrolló y mi cuerpo se esparció en miles de pedazos, quizá me desintegró y quebró todos los huesos. Pero no sentí dolor. Comprendí que fue la mejor decisión que he tomado. La mejor manera de morir, ni siquiera dolor sentí, sentí paz. Al fin no le haría daño a nadie, nadie me haría daño a mí y nadie le haría daño a los demás.

Fue la mejor decisión que tomé… Sólo espero no arrepentirme.

Keep yourself away  
Far away from me  
I forever stay  
Your perfect enemy

 **Nota final:** muchas gracias por leer! Hacía bastante tiempo que no publicaba nada en la página, pero esto fue resultado de una noche de pelea amorosa… lamentablemente me siento más identificada con Yuriy, pero eso es otra historia. Mil y un gracias si comentan!


End file.
